Aftermath
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Regina held Henry's blanket as if it were her lifeline. In many ways it was but in her misery she didn't hear the bell to the shop ring or see the figure watch her from the doorway. One shot. SwanQueen.


**Title:** _Aftermath_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _Regina held Henry's blanket as if it were her lifeline. In many ways it was but in her misery she didn't hear the bell to the shop ring or see a figure watch her from the doorway. One shot. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills/The Evil Queen, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, or any other character from Once Upon a Time; they are the property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, and ABC._

**A/N:** _I know I'm a little late to the party but I also know I'm not the only one who was upset with the Winter Finale. This little one shot is what I wished happened - or something along the lines of it. Also, I dedicate this to all of the people that have reviewed/favorite/followed. That means a lot to me! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin's words were heavy on her heart.

Regina tried hard to hold back her tears. She blinked and blinked but somehow one still managed to fall. _Traitor_. She hurriedly wiped it away before she could feel its effects. Even with no one there, Rumpelstiltskin had left as soon as he had drove the proverbial dagger into her heart, she wouldn't cry. She had already cried enough in the last few weeks and she was tired of feeling weak.

After snapping out of her daze she moved to the bed to retrieve Henry's blanket. He had thrown it over Dav - Charming in hopes it would help him in his dream state. Then it was thrown haphazardly to the side as the family reunited.

As Regina picked up the blanket she could picture every time she put Henry to bed, every bedtime story she told him, and every nightmare she soothed. Regina held Henry's blanket as if it were her lifeline and in many ways it was. She could still feel the sting of rejection from when Henry chose Emma over her. Everything she had ever done meant nothing to him. He would always pick _her_. That insufferable blonde…but she couldn't help but feel glad that Miss Swan was back. She missed Emma's crude, crass, and sometimes flirtatious behavior when she was in Fairytale Land.

If only she had Henry then everything would be better…

In her misery she didn't hear the bell to the shop ring or see a figure watch her from the doorway.

* * *

Emma had realized Regina wasn't with them minutes after they arrived at Granny's. When she asked where she was Leroy replied with a, "Who cares?" and Emma, not believing his reaction said, "She saved my lif-and Mary Margret's life! She should be here." With that simple answer she had silenced the entire diner.

She looked over at Henry and he looked down ashamed, ashamed that he forgot to invite his own mother to the festivities. Emma went over to him and said, "Don't worry kid. I'll go and get her."

As Emma went to leave - much to Snow and Charming's insistence that she stay - Henry jumped up and ran after her, "Wait! I want to go too!"

Which is where they were now - standing outside of Gold's shop. Emma didn't know if Regina was still there but it was worth a shot. So Emma and Henry walked in and she told Henry to wait in the front room. She wanted to have a chance to talk with Regina alone so she made her way to the back room. She stopped in the doorway and saw Regina clutching Henry's blanket. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She had the sudden urge to wrap the fiery brunette in a hug and before her mind could protest that is exactly what her body did.

As soon as Emma got close to Regina she snapped up at the new noise and glared up at Emma.

"What do you want Miss Swan? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your _family_?" Regina summoned as much venom in that sentence as she could while she clutched Henry's blanket tighter.

Emma bounced from one foot to the other and looked down, "Well, I- we, as in me and Henry, noticed you weren't at the party so we came to get you…"

Regina was genuinely surprised at this confession. Trying to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice she asked, "Really?"

Emma looked Regina in the eyes and grinned, "Really."

Regina gave a genuine smile that melted Emma's heart and made her feel warm and fuzzy. Emma held out her hand for Regina to take and said, "C'mon, Henry's waiting for us."

Regina looked at Emma's hand hesitantly but then took it. They made their way to the front room where Henry was waiting.

"Aw cool you got my blanket," Henry ran up and grabbed his blanket from Regina and gave her a quick hug. He then grabbed ahold of her free hand and started toward the door. Regina held back tears - this time of joy - and followed Henry out the door and drug Emma with her. Emma, Regina, and Henry all held hands as they walked back to Granny's. Emma leaned into Regina and whispered into her ear, "You and Henry are my family."


End file.
